Make Someone Happy
Make Someone Happy is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. Plot After James boasts about himself, Thomas tells him to think of other people. When James is shunting trucks, he sees Mrs. Kyndley, who discovered that her sister cannot visit her. Sir Topham Hatt soon hears the news and James is happy when Harold gives her a ride. James later takes Mrs. Kyndley on a mystery tour and Mrs. Kyndley is delighted when she gets to open the seaside fair. James then agrees with Thomas that making someone happy does cheer him up. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Oliver * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * Harold's Pilots (cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Harry Topper (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Brendam Docks * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Bay * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Lighthouse * Ffarquhar * Sodor Hay Company (stock footage) * Rheneas (stock footage) * Sodor Castle (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footage from Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Thomas and the Rumours and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is used. * The model of Mrs. Kyndley used in this episode is different from the one used previously. * The fairground carousel plays a calliope version of the original theme tune. * This episode's title is named after a song from the musical Do Re Mi. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** Mrs. Kyndley's last speaking role to date. ** The last appearance of Kirk Ronan station in the television series to date. ** The last appearance of Tidmouth Hault in the television series to date, not counting a deleted scene in the next episode. ** The last appearance of the Tar Tankers until the tenth season episode, Toby's Afternoon Off. * When Oliver and Percy go to collect the fairground equipment from the docks, the carousel horses are unloaded in a large-scale model of a slate truck. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their old liveries in stock footage and in a later scene. * After Mrs. Kyndley says, "My sister has rung to tell me she can't come to stay with me! I was so looking forward to her visit!" James releases steam but there is no steam sound effect heard. * In the German dub of this episode, when Percy and Oliver arrive at Brendam Docks, Manfred Steffen incorrectly refers to Oliver as Thomas. * When Harold takes off at Dryaw, Percy is seen pulling tankers, but he was supposed to be with Oliver. Additionally, Percy's lamp disappears for the rest of the episode, apart from the end. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * When James leaves the yards, docks, and Kirk Ronan, he has his fourth season whistle sound. * Some of the stalls at the fair change positions. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail Home Media Releases es:Haz Feliz a Alguien pl:Radość Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes